


Morning Grind

by NeedyUke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Word Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedyUke/pseuds/NeedyUke
Summary: Sighing, I slowly turned my head and opened one eye only to have my breath taken away from me.  My boyfriend was laying at my side clinging to my shoulders and giving my thigh the sexiest dry humping I have ever seen in my life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi xD This is just a short first person fic that I wrote for a fanfiction contest. It is really just shameless word porn. Enjoy~  
> ***I have re-written this one shot into a NaruSasu fanfic. TBH it is better like that. Look for it under my posted fics. Thanks!***

I was lying on my back desperately trying to cling to the last hazy remnants of peaceful sleep when I felt pressure applied to my hip. The pressure eased off momentarily, and then was back again. Sighing, I slowly turned my head and opened one eye only to have my breath taken away from me. My boyfriend was laying at my side clinging to my shoulders and giving my thigh the sexiest dry humping I have ever seen in my life.

I remained still, feigning sleep as I watched him through half lidded eyes. He rocked his hips into my thigh slowly and deliberately over and over again, his obvious erection grinding into my leg. Soft moans escaped his pink lips. His fingertips were digging into my shoulders as his breathing became heavier. I was not sure how long I would be able to control myself and continue to be just a spectator to this erotic performance. This became a moot point, however, when he brought his mouth in close to my neck. He licked the skin over my pulse point slowly up and down, then began to suck.

With this I was no longer able to pretend. I let a low moan escape my now parted lips, and I reached over to bury my fingers in his hair pulling his mouth even closer to my exposed neck. The pace and intensity of his humping quickly increased now that he knew I was awake. His moans had a more urgent and needy quality to them. I put a hand to his hip to still his sensual movements, then turned onto my side to lay face-to-face, chest-to-chest, groin-to-groin with him.

Our foreheads met, and we shared each other’s breath. We spent some time lost in the sensations of grinding into each other, both of us breathing harder and faster as our pleasures increased. His arms were wrapped around my neck. With his hands buried in my hair at the back of my head, his fingers curled into the strands pulling lightly. My hands were at his hips firmly pulling him into me with each of my thrusts.  
When I felt him nearing his limits I abruptly stopped our grinding, denying him release. He let loose and impatient whine and tried to continue grinding into me, but still I would not let him. I rolled him onto his back and spread his legs wide. Kneeling in front of him I stroked my own erection a few times as I took in this gorgeous sight. He uttered only one word…

_Please…_

I held my fingers to his face. He tried to take them into his mouth, but I pulled my hand away.

_Just lick. Use your tongue only._

He whimpered but complied, gripping my hand tightly with both if his. I felt his warm, soft tongue roving up and down my slender fingers. His tongue darted over the tips and played in the spaces in between. I let my eyelids fall as I became lost in the sensations. After my fingers were sufficiently moistened I gently pulled my hand away. 

Smiling, I gave myself one more firm stroke and placed my fingers at his entrance. He looked so needy, so desperate I could not deny him any longer. Slowly but firmly, I pushed two fingers in half way…then completely. He whined and then gasped while gripping the sheets tightly in his fists. I let him adjust momentarily then slowly pulled them back and forth. I was teasing him with the faintest brushes against his prostate, and he loved every second of it. Then he breathed…

_More. Please, more…_

I pushed in the third and began thrusting my fingers into his entrance. His moans became louder and his breathing heavier. He was rocking his pretty ass into my hand with each thrust of my fingers. Then all movement stopped as he stilled my hand with his own and said…

_Please, let me do it…_

He repositioned himself on hands and knees, my fingers still inside him. He then began rocking forcefully onto the fingers of my now stationary hand. I adjusted my fingers to this new position so I could rub his prostate with each of his thrusts. He let out a breathy yelp when my fingers found their mark. His legs trembled, but still his pace increased. He reached down with one hand to stroke his erection as he fucked himself on my fingers. He was making such sweet noises. His gasps, his moans, his whimpers...all were music to my ears. I realized at that moment I was also stroking myself and was close to completion. 

With one last hard thrust against my hand he tensed, and with a cry, came onto the sheets. He then collapsed forward trying to regain his breath. With this I was at my limit. I closed my eyes tightly and thrust myself into my hand harder and harder. With a feral growl I came onto his beautiful back and then fell forward on top of him. After a few moments I kissed the nape of his neck softly, tenderly. I really love him more than I can even properly express. I would do absolutely anything to make him happy. We drifted back to sleep like this, him in my arms feeling safe and loved.


End file.
